Polyamides are commonly used as components of adhesive, sealing or coating compositions to be used in applications that will be exposed to solvents, oils and the like. Such compositions therefore must be able to withstand repeated or prolonged exposure to such substances without significant deterioration of their properties. At the same time, however, it will generally be desirable for such polyamides to not soften or melt at elevated temperatures and to have good flexibility (e.g., resistance to cracking or breaking). Additionally, the melt viscosity of the polyamide must be sufficiently low that the polyamide can be easily manufactured and also applied to substrate surfaces (as a hot melt adhesive, for example) using conventional application equipment. Although polyamides in general have been known for many years, it has proven difficult to obtain polyamides having all the aforementioned properties in combination.